Met Someone
by Edgechick816
Summary: Molly needs cheering up on Valentine's Day.


Title: Met Someone  
  
Author: Rachel  
  
Email: Edgechick816@aol.com  
  
Category: WWE  
  
Pairing: Molly/Christian  
  
Disclaimer: Everyone belongs to the WWE and themselves  
  
Distribution: Ask please  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Notes: For Jen's challenge, semi inspired by the "Mad About You" episode, entitled "Met Someone"  
  
Summary: Molly needs cheering up on Valentine's Day  
  
Feedback: Is loved and much appreciated :)  
  
Molly sat perched on a table, her legs swinging beneath her. Valentine's Day sucked. She watched all her friends give and receive gifts and cards from their significant others, while she was there all alone. It was to be expected, she supposed, she wasn't the kind of girl that guys bought flowers for, in fact, she wasn't the kinda of girl that guys did anything for. Or that's what Test had said when he'd broken up with her in November, not that the break up was much of surprise, they relationship was over before it began. "At least I would have waited till are New Years to dump your sorry ass." she muttered, shaking her head, She had officially giving up on men after that, even if it did make holidays like this more than a bit lonely. She took another look around the common room. Decorations hung form the ceiling, people roamed about exchange trinkets and smiles.  
  
Ivory had put a pink paper crown on Benoit's head, which was amusing to say the least. Kurt had flown in the night before to make sure he could spend the day with Trish. On the other side of the room, Jericho and Victoria held cans of pink silly string as they scanned the room for the next victims. And Lilian was quite happily attached to the hip with Dave Batista. Hell, even Rene Durpee had Jackie Gayda blushing. "Guess everyone's got someone." she sighed, scooting further back into her corner, hidden away form everyone else in the room. "At least I don't have to deal with Brock this year." she thought aloud, thinking back to her last serious relationship. Test had been a fling at best, but Brock... he'd broken her heart and made her last Valentine's Day a living hell, him and that slut... No, she wasn't going to think about him anymore. But it was too late as she realized the first few tears had started to fall.  
  
"Molly?" She wiped away stray tear. Looking up at the voice, she did her best to smile.  
  
"Hey Christian." she replied.   
  
Concern immediately fell on his features. "Sweetie, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"  
  
"I'm not crying." she sniffled, failing to hold back the next few tears.   
  
He reached out and brushed them away, "Hey, whatever it is, it'll be okay."   
  
She shrugged, "Maybe." Though it was nice to hear someone say that, she didn't really know how much it would help. "What are you doing here anyway?"  
  
"Chris and Victoria dragged me; now I need to stay as far away form them as possible. That way when they get in trouble, I will have no part in it." Molly sent him a half smirk.  
  
"Good thing you left when you did, I saw them with Silly String, eyeing Trish and Kurt with a purpose." she said with a roll of her eyes, "But that's not what I meant; why are you over here with me? I didn't think anybody realized I was in the room." The sadness in her eyes as she spoke nearly broke his heart. He tilted her chin up till their eyes met.  
  
"I'm here because I wanna make the prettiest girl in the room smile." he said seriously. She blushed, speechless. When she opened her mouth to attempt to say something, she was interrupted by a crash, a scream and giggling. Both turned to take in the scene.  
  
Trish and Kurt were both covered in Silly String, the surprise of them attack has cause Kurt to run into and go through a table, making Trish scream. Victoria, on the other hand, was laughing so hard she had to hold on to Jericho for support. The rest of the room simply looked on, some in silence, but most were laughing and suppressing giggles. Kurt looked at the pair with a threatening gaze.  
  
"You two are so dead."  
  
Victoria spun around in Jericho's arms, stealing a drugging kiss from her lover's lips. "You know what this means?"   
  
A smirk formed on Chris's face. "We run like hell?"  
  
"Yep." she confirmed as he released her from his arms, giving her a firm smack on the ass.  
  
"Ladies first." he insisted. She tossed him a smile as she sprinted out of the room, he quickly followed.  
  
Christian shook his head as Kurt finally regained his sense and took off after the pair. He turned his attention back to Molly, an amused grin playing on his lips. "You wanna go some place..."  
  
"Quieter?" she posed.  
  
"Actually, I was thinking some place saner, but quieter works too." he smiled, offering her his hand. She thought about it, she could stay and watch everyone else be happy, or she could go with Christian, wherever he wanted to go, an adventure of sorts. She smiled, taking the hand he offered, hopping off the table.  
  
"There's that smile I was talking about." he told her, as they left through a side door.  
  
~*~  
  
The February night air was crisp and cold; Molly shivered, then wrapped her scarf around her neck. She felt his hand grab hers, their fingers intertwining, sending a tingle of warmth up her spine.  
  
"You warm enough, Sweetie?" he asked.  
  
"I'm good." she said, giving his had a squeeze, blushing at the endearment. "So, where are we going?"  
  
He only grinned. "You'll see."   
  
The path they walked on began to curve, sloping slowly downhill. She gasped softly when the reached the end, her eyes going wide, staring out in amazement. They were in the middle of a park, before them, a concrete patio, similar to an ice rink in the spring, lit by candlestick lanterns. To the right was a water fountain, to the left a band playing the soft melodies of jazz into the air. And on the patio itself, were couples dancing.  
  
"Christian...I..." he merely smiled at her loss of words. He turned her to face him, never unclasping their hands.  
  
"May I have this dance?" She nodded dumbly at his request as he led her onto the dance floor.   
  
They swayed to the tempo of the music, his arms locked around her waist, hers, coming to rest on his shoulders. "Why were you crying earlier?" Christian wanted to know.   
  
Molly met his blue eyes and shrugged. "Jealous I guess. It just seems like everyone's got someone except me. Ivory's got Benoit, Trish has Kurt, even Victoria and Jericho have each other and they're insane." she told him, the last part was with a smile.  
  
"Those two could only end up together." he informed her with a laugh.  
  
"This is true, but even so, I'm a little envious. There have been times when I've seen Vicky completely and totally upset, like when she injured her knee again. And he would come and hold her, and tell her everything was going to be alright. You could tell that him just being there made everything hurt a little less. I miss that feeling sometimes."  
  
"I know how that is, it's hard when all your friends are paired off and you're not."  
  
"Well, maybe I just don't deserve to be happy." she whispered, staring down at their feet.  
  
He lifted her gaze till it met his. "Don't say that, you deserve happiness more than anyone I know." he said fiercely. She gulped, the intensity in his eyes making her stomach do flip-flops.   
  
She expelled a shaky breath as he moved closer. His actions where slow and tender, his hand coming up to caress her cheek, his fingertips tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. She closed her eyes as their lips finally met in a kiss soft. She responded ever so slightly, leaning into him, simply testing the waters. Gently, he pulled back, resting his cheek against hers while the danced into the night.  
  
~*~  
  
Her heart raced as they made their way back to the hotel. Smiling, she looked down at their join hands, vaguely noting how the cold didn't seem so bitter when he touched her. Shaking the thought from her head, she noticed a woman selling flowers on street.  
  
"A rose for the lady." the woman asked, walking up to them.   
  
He looked at Molly with smile. "What color do you want?"  
  
She blinked at him in shock, "You don't have to do that." she assured him, but would he have none of it.  
  
"I want you to have one, you're the kind of girl every man should buy flowers for." he told her, his tone gentle and holding no room for argument. "Now what color do you want?" She bit her lip, partly in contemplation, but mostly in shock, he seemed to like to do that to her.   
  
"Pink." she declared after a moment. He gave the woman the money and handed the rose that she'd given him to the diva.  
  
"A pretty flower for the most amazingly beautiful woman." She blushed at his words, the color only deepening when he opened the door for her.  
  
They walked through the hotel lobby over to the elevators, stepping on the first available one and pushing for button for her floor, since he insisted on taking her to her room. Once they got off, they walked the short distance to her room.  
  
"This is me." she said, stopping outside a door.  
  
"Did you have fun?"  
  
She smiled shyly, "Yes, it was amazing, thank you..."  
  
He arched an eyebrow at her, feeling at though she had something left to say. "Something on your mind?" he wondered.  
  
She sighed, "Christian, tonight was wonderful and you're a great guy..."  
  
"But..."  
  
"But, I've been through a lot before and I don't wanna put myself out there just yet." she sighed again, "I'm just not looking for a relationship right now."  
  
"What would you do if you found one?"   
  
Her eyes went wide, "I..." Any thought she may have had was quickly lost as his lips descend on hers, the kiss intoxicating with passion, stealing the breath from her lungs. She trembled with emotion as he pulled back, a smile on his face.   
  
"Don't." he instructed, leaning over kissing her check. "Good night, Sweetie." he whispered into her ear, and then turning around, he walked away.   
  
She stood in a silent daze as she watched him leave, and silly grin suddenly coming to her face. She knew it was too late, in one night she'd already fallen for him, there was no point in denying it. The scary was, she wasn't sure that she even wanted to anymore. Shaking her head, she dug in her pocket for her keycard and unlocked the door.  
  
"So much for forgetting about men."  
  
A/N: Yeah, Molly/Christian fluff, so tell me what you think, it's a bit longer than my normal one-shot fics.. 


End file.
